Light switches are typically operated with a toggle switch. In many instances the light switch has two states, on or off, a while dimmer light switch can vary the intensity of the light it controls. Some light switches respond to an audio clap or series of claps. Gesture technology, however, is not widely applied to light switches because usually light switches are arrayed in a bank of switches.